Brotherly Love?
by LionClaw
Summary: When Bella and Edwards marraige go down hill Bella runs to Jasper. Edward walks in on them and witnesses more than he ever wanted to see between his brother and wife. Now all the Cullens must face a pack of mad of werewolves and a broken treaty. REVIEW IT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any aspect of it! This goes for this chapter, and every chapter I post after this! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!!! Please make reviews! **

**This is the story of after Edward's and Bella's wedding, but when Edward refuses to transform her she runs away back to the other Cullens, but when Jasper is the only one home she is forced to wait to become a vampire. And where has Edward gone, why isnt he looking for Bella? Bella falls into the confusing trouble of an affair, as she tries to figure out if she truly loves Edward.**

**REVIEW IT!**

Edward looked deeply into Bella's eyes. He longed for her, lusted for her. Life was so unfair never had he loved anyone as deeply as he loved her and it hurt to lie to her.

He promised he would make her a vampire, to bite her once they were married, but he knew he couldn't. She looked beautiful in her long white gown. It was covered in soft white lace.

The church bells rang softly and Edward found it hard to concentrate to the pastor's words as he wed the two. Bella smile was radiant and beautiful against her pale human skin. It was easier than ever to be with her.

He wasn't even hungry for her even though her scent was inviting and warm. He resisted reaching out and touching her while the priest continued to talk, when Bella said, "I do."

And he snapped back to attention. The pastor looked at him,

"I do." said Edward.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said as Bella's and Edward's lips connected and the churched smiled warmly.

Bella pulled back smiling into Edward's face. She turned and looked around the small church.

The wedding had been held in the small and only church in Forks, because once again it rained outside. Bella spotted her mom sitting next to Emse.

She couldn't help but look over to the back of the church where Jacob and his family sat. Jacob was scowling his face grim and tense.

Why had her father invited them, only if he knew the trouble he was causing by having the Blacks and the Cullens in the same room.

Well at least the Cullens were acting normal, but the Blacks sat away from the rest of the people in the church and didn't even once pretend to be happy for her. S

he wished they had never come, but secretly she felt bad for Jacob, who was forced to come by his father. Bella's eyes swept the church all of her friends were there and even Mike smiled as Bella walked hand-in-hand down the aisle with Edward, her husband.

Edward opened the door to the limo as Bella climbed in. He had to smile because he had wound up with the girl. He had over come the other suitors and he and Bella where ment for each other he just couldn't help but to smile smugly at Jacob as he and his family stood watching the married couple.

Edward slid in next to Bella and took her hand in his once again. "I love you." he said in a whisper reaching out and running his cold pale hand against her warm face.

After a few minutes they arrived at the Swan's house, were the wedding reception was being held. Edward and Bella stood at the front of the house as everyone congratulated them and took a thousand pictures.

Bella stood with Edward a smile frozen on her face. The camera's flashes were blinding her and was glad when Charlie herded everyone to the back of the house were the food a music was.

She gazed into Edward's eyes she had gotten her Romeo at last, and tonight she would become a vampire. A million memories flashed though her mind of all the times she had begged Edward to make her a vampire before tonight.

A lot had changed since Edward had made that promise. Alice and Jasper were long split apart. Mike had a steady girl friend and had a scholarhip in collage.

Jasper had grown stronger and the akwardness of her party seemed stupid now. Bella and Jasper were stronger than ever. If it wasn't for him the wedding might not have happened.

She could wait a few more hours to becoma a vampire, she hoped. She was broken form the enhancing grip of Edward's eyes as she heard the familiar noise of the motorcycle.

She turned to watch Jacob speed down the road. Her heart sank slightly. Jacob was so depressed and forlorn looking. He pulled up feet from where Bella and Edward stood. He dismounted and nodded at Edward,

"I know we made a pack for the wedding not to fight and we would all gather peacefully, but that doesn't mean if you bite her today that i will let it slip."

Bella gasped, she was shocked, but she knew she shouldn't be. Edward just stood smiling smugly, "I'm not afraid of you, Jacob. Trust me I could read your mind as you pulled up. And you're right she cant stay human forever, even though I wish she could. She wouldn't let me, but I'm not against you on that one buddy."

Charlie turned the corner and yelled,

"Bella, Edward Come on people are waiting, come dance. You too Jacob!"

xxx

Bella twirled in her father's arms, the father daughter dance. Other couples joined in and Edward dance with her mother while Phil sat talking to Mike.

Bella looked up at her father; he smiled and nodded to someone standing behind her. She stopped and turned around, there Jacob stood. Her father twirled her and gave her hand to Jacob.

"May I?" he asked not really waiting for an answer.

Bella wanted to break away from him, but she didn't. Jacob frowned,

"I am sure this is the last thing you want to here on your wedding day, but you can't let him bite you. You can't do that do yourself or me. It will be throwing your life away." Out of no where Edward grasped Jacob on his shoulder and form the way he slank back it had been one hard squeeze.

"Thank-you Jacob I am sure she knows what she is dealing with." said Edward bluntly.

"Thank-you." Bella whispered to Edward. She took his had and they danced, drank, and talked until the party came to a close.

Edward booked a hotel in Northern Washington right along the border. Supposedly it was quite romantic and Bella couldn't wait to be there.

Once there she planned on making Edward bite her and for the next three or so days she would be transforming into a vampire with Edward there helping her get through it... or so she thought.

**REVIEW IT! if you love it or hate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW IT! ... please**

Edward unlocked the door to the suite. It was late and Bella looked excited. She threw her arms around him and pressed there lips hard together. Her mouth opened slightly and his tongue slipped in.

This was normal now and tonight she was ready for him to bite her. They had made-out a thousand times over and over again. He said it caused him no pain at all any more and she hoped he wasn't lying.

She pulled back for a breath,

"bite me." She said. She looked into his eyes and smiled,

"You promised, bite me." She held out her hand and laid the other one on his cold stomach.

xxx

Edward sighed and turned to her," No I can't do it. I refuse to put you threw this."

Bella whirled around meeting her eyes filled with anger, 'You promised!

Most normal couples have a great time after there married, but we cant do anything, but kiss cause your to afraid to bite me!"

Edward pushed her hand away, "I am not biting you!"

he screamed. "And if you haven't noticed were not a normal couple. Why don't you go back to Jacob he can screw with you and not kill you cause he can choose when he is a monster, but not me Bella I am stuck like this forever."

Bella hated him why did he drag Jacob into this, "Jacob has nothing to do with this!"

she wailed, "I will get someone else in your family to bite me!" She turned ran from the room to the front desk.

Her mascara was running down her face and she demanded the lady working there to get her a cab. She pulled out herself phone and called the Cullen's house number.

Jasper picked up, "Hello Bella?" he asked puzzled.

"I am coming home, wait for me." She demanded before hanging up.

She looked around the lobby as her taxi pulled up, Edward didn't even come down to say good-bye.

xxx

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**

Jasper stared at the phone. He wanted to know what was wrong and where in the world was Edward. God, his brother was so insensitive at times. He waited at the top of the drive way. He heard the noise of the cab when it was still miles off.

When it finally got there Bella burst threw the back door. He gazed at her face, her beautiful skin was tear streaked and her makeup covered her face. She threw some money at the driver as he sped off.

Then she turned and smiled as best as she could at Jasper. Jasper hated himself for thinking so, but dang Edward's wife sure was beautiful even after crying for over an hour.

She stumbled as she tried running to him, she tripped. Jasper ran to catch her. He held her tight in his arms.

xxx

Bella had sobbed the whole way back to Forks. It had taken about an hour to get back and it wasn't cheap, but all of that didn't matter now as she cried into Jasper's chest.

She felt his hand streak her head. She looked up at him, "Hhhe wwoulddntt,"

she stopped she couldn't even speak. "Its all right Bella" Jasper said comfortingly,

"I'm here now everything will be okay." Bella felt her body relaxing her emotions clearing.

She stepped backwards, "Please don't Jasper don't mess with my emotions,"

your brother has already done enough of that Bella added to herself. "I think it's better for me to get all my anger out or maybe I will never truly know if I love him or hate him."

Once Bella said that her emotions flared again and the tears over flooded her eyes and trickled down her checks.

xxx

The house was empty as Jasper lead Bella up the front stairs. Emse and Carlisle were visiting other vampires in Alaska for the summer and who knew where Emmet and Rosalie were, probably Mountain climbing or sky diving, and they both knew that where ever Edward was it wasn't going to be here.

Jasper could guess the problem; Bella had been so excited about becoming a vampire in the past new months. Her graduation had come and gone and Edward refused to change her. Then he surprised everyone and asked her to marry him which resolved the problem for awhile.

But as time passed Edward promised to make Bella a vampire after they were married, but from what he could tell that never happened. He guided her to a couch and made her sit down next to him.

"Bella we promised to make you a vampire, and you will become one. I swear. Even if I have to do it myself." A

t that comment Bella looked up,

"But I'm not sure I am strong enough. I know I can hold you and hug you, but Edward wasn't lying when he said you smell good. It's been awhile since I over reacted to blood, but I don't want to take a chance. Give me a week with you so I can get used of your scent, then I will do it if no one has yet."

xxx

Bella smiled weakly, "I can wait a week, but maybe Edward will change his mind by then."

Jasper gave her a reassuring smile, but she knew it was fake. They both knew Edward would never bite her. She couldn't help, but start to cry again. She moved closer to Jasper and rested her head on his cold, hard, muscular chest.

She sat up with a bit of alarm, "Does that bother you?"

"No," he replied softly, "It's perfect."

She lied her head down and fell asleep to the sound of her tears and the touch of Jasper's hand rubbing her head and back.

**REVIEW IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some people are going to hate this chapter, but its one thing I'm pretty sure no one eles has ever tried to make work. Even if you hate it you have to make a review! Its sort of out of cahracter i guess, but i think its unexpected and a intresting twist, but you have to read the whole chapter to get to the 'good' stuff. the begining maybe be sort of 'slow' but the ending will make you think or atleast thats the point. SO this is were the real problem begins in my story! hope you like it! Don't worry in the end everything will be fine... or so i plan on for now ...**

Bella rolled over her head pressed into his cold hard chest. She stretched up and stroked his face,

"Good morning, Edward." She mumbled.

"Well, good morning to you to Bella."

Bella's eyes flashed open,

"Jasper? Why are you here?"

Then the memories of yesterday flooded back to her.

"Never mind." She said quickly. Jasper reached out and took her hand, "Come on, you need to get out of this house."

He let her change then dragged her outside. The two spent that day and the next few hiking and swimming and just exploring nature, to keep Bella's mind away from Edward. It had been a week since her and Edward's wedding and that ment today Jasper was supposed to bite her.

She awoke to the familiar feeling of her head on his cold body and rolled over, but today he wasn't smiling. Jasper looked down at her and he silently handed her a letter. Bella slowly opened it, it was from Edward.

_Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas_.

_It was over before it truly began._

_I am sorry but maybe Charlie was right_

_We shouldn't be together._

_-Edward_

Bella lifted her head, her face stern and harsh. Jasper reached out and touched her face, "Its okay, you know he loves you." But Bella turned away unsure if his words were still true.

"Even if you don't decided to be a happy married couple you can at least be friends, like me and Alice." Jasper said.

"What ever happened between you to?" asked Bella.

"Well as time moved on we just moved apart, it may sound weird but we both felt too young to be stuck to one person. We have hundreds of years to explore the world and meet new people."

Bella nodded, she guessed that made since. She got up and got something to eat; she needed to make sure she wanted to become a vampire. Jasper had promised to change her today and she wanted him to so bad. She turned to him and leapt into his lap,

"Bite me." She pleaded.

"I am not to sure how much I can take?" Jasper replied looking down at her.

"Please." Bella asked this time harder. Jasper closed his eyes,

"I don't know."

Bella reached out and touched his face she leaned upwards and kissed him softly on the lips, then pulled back. "Can you take that?" Jasper sat there with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, but a bite is more than just a peck." Jasper said lamely.

She leaned in again all of her emotions and hate of Edward flooded over her. She kissed him again, she wrapped her hands around his cold body. The kiss grew intense. S

he didn't know how long it lasted, but when she opened her eyes she found somewhere along the way he had lost his shirt and hers was unbuttoned. She smiled up at him and was about to continue, but then she saw HIM, his face so harsh staring in from the window, it was Edward.

She didn't know what to do, she was scared she had never seen Edward look for angry or threatening. Quickly she leapt at Jasper and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

Jasper didn't know why Bella had just flung herself at him, but he couldn't take it. His eyes lost there golden flakes as they turned back. Bella sat quivering in his lap. He leaned forward and ever so suddenly bite her. She tasted so good, he knew he should let go, but he couldn't.

Bella gasped Jasper had just bite her, but he wasn't getting off. She couldn't force him off he was to strong. A second later the window smashed and Edward was wrapping his hands around Jasper's neck. Edward threw him off her so easily. Jasper flew hitting the wall. The house quivered and creaked as Jasper smashed into the solid wall.

Edward couldn't believe what he had just seen; his brother and his wife making out then his brother had just bitten her! How dare he! He turned ready to fight off Jasper, how he would love to kill him right now. Jasper lunged at him still in and uncontrollable vampire form. Edward knew he was stronger.

He dodged Jasper quite easily, and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Jasper stumbled and fell holding his face crying out in agony. He didn't stop there he leapt on him beating his face and chest with his fist until Jasper shoved him off. Then he turned to Bella were she still sat staring in disbelief on the couch.

Bella stared at the two brothers going at each other. Jasper didn't stand a chance. Edward was older and beyond pissed. Then Edward looked at her, and his face made her want to kill herself.

He looked so sickened and appalled. That she hated herself more than ever. She fumbled as she tried to rebutton her shirt. Edward reached out. She sank back into the couch, was she next? Would he try to hurt her to? Her neck was throbbing, but that was the last of her worries.

**So did you love it or hate it? Either way make a review I'm excited to hear what you think. I should update later tonight or tommrow! If you havent reviewed yet go do it now! cause i love reviews and if you review i promise to read your story and give you one too. I want commetns either good or bad. so please just review and add me to your alerts and favorites cause that make me feel good too **


	5. Chapter 5

**okay I am begging you! review it please, i want to make my stories better. so if you hate this chapter then tell me. **

Edward just stared at her as she cowered away from him on the couch. Could this possible be the same Bella he married exactly a week ago? She reminded him of a puppy who had been abused. She was afraid of him, terrified that he would hurt her.

How could she have done this to him? He had come back to apologize for the note and to make things better. Then he could start to read Jasper's mind and he knew something was really wrong.

But she was going to be a vampire now whether he wanted her to be or not. He would have to take her downstairs where no light could touch her. It was easier that way. He reached out again; he lifted her to carry her to a comfortable spot.

Bella watched as he reached for her again. She cried curling herself up into a tight ball, it wasn't working to well. She felt his cold hands grasping her and lifting her so easily. She squired and tried to scream, but she couldn't make a sound.

She looked over at Jasper where he lay almost sobbing holding the side of his face. Bella wouldn't let him hurt her. She squirmed and tried hitting him with her fists. He just held her tighter and it felt right she relaxed and pressed her head to his chest.

Edward growled disgustedly, "Get off me."

He lowered her to the ground. Not wanting her to think he would just forgive and forget about what he had just seen. What was it? An affair between his wife and brother. That sounded so wrong, so sick, but wasn't that what it was?

"I don't know why I bothered to stop him. It would have served him right. If you could have died, you would have died if I didn't stop him. And I am tired of always having to save you, go suffer by yourself. Maybe Jasper will want to help you, because it looks like he is going through some pain too!"

Edward looked where his brother sat slummed on the floor. He sighed, "Come on Bella there is a bed in the basement and no light can touch you there. It is better when you're in the dark, but trust me it's going to hurt like hell."

He led Bella into the basement and left her there to suffer alone. He knew he couldn't take care of her and if he stayed her alone with just her and Jasper, it would not work out. He knew he wouldn't be able to control his temper when he thought about what his brother had done, but now wasn't the time.

He walked back into the living room. He looked at Jasper where he sat still moaning. Edward rolled his eyes and went and got and ice pack from he freezer, he didn't know if it would help, but why not try. He lifted Jasper onto the couch gave him the ice pack and a blanket then went into the kitchen.

He went and grabbed the phone he stared at it for awhile the dialed Alice. Her cell phone rang twice then she picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi Alice, its me Edward, there's been a problem." problem was the understatement of the year; it was a fiasco and torrent of horrible new.

"What's wrong is everyone all alright?" Alice asked worried.

"Well... um Bella is changing into a vampire as we speak and Jasper is lying unconscious on the couch with a bruised face and a really sore back." Edward said as casually as he could.

Alice gasped, "Was it Victoria? It had to be another Vampire. Because no human could hurt Jasper. And I had to be a vampire trying quite hard to hurt Jasper. Jasper is a good fighter too."

"Well Jasper first got thrown into the house wall quite hard, and then punched in the face really hard then in the stomach a few times." Edward said nonchalantly.

Alice was alarmed, "Who did this? We can track them down and they will pay, and for biting Bella too!"

"Well," said Jasper, "Both the person who bite Bella and the person who beat up Jasper are still in the house. Casue it was Jasper who bite Bella and me who beat up Jasper."

"Why, why would you beat up your own brother so what if he bite Bella plenty of worse things could have happened to her, you knew she would be a vampire one day anyways your so immature!" screamed Alice.

"Well that's the confusing part, and the reason you probably should come home to take care of them." Jasper confessed.

"You can't take care of your own wife and brother!?!" screamed frustrated.

"The problem was what they were doing before Jasper bite her is what is bugging me." Edward whispered, even thinking about it hurt too much.

"What, what did they do, tell me now!" demanded Alice.

"I will tell you when you get here, see you soon." then he hung up he had to tell her this one face to face.

xxx

"You did what to Bella?" screamed Alice. She looked over and glared at Jasper as Edward forced him to tell her the story. She was shocked. She still loved him how could he have done this to her.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Alice stormed over the threw the door open, "What do you want." She spat. Then she saw who it was. She hissed and let out a snarl. It was Sam and his werewolf gang. Jacob stepped forward flanking Sam, "Ya, Jasper what did you do to Bella?"

**I'm not getting to many reviews for my latter chapters. So please review if you want me to go on. If the story isnt that great dont give a review or tell me in a review or message waht i did wrong. I dont know if ppl want me to keep writitng. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay new chapter up. i know its short but i was having writers block! (for the first time in this story!) but you have to review. **

"Ya, Jasper what did you do to Bella?" Jacob sneered again.

Jasper could picture himself on Bella, them making out on the couch. Then he caught Edward glaring at him his fists curling.

Jasper couldn't believe what was happening. His face and ribs were bruised by Edward, he had just been screamed at by Alice, and now these creeps were on the front door step demanding him to explain.

He just sat there dumbfounded. He had no answers and the clue what to do. His head throbbed as the tried to think.

And the only thing that he could concluded was that if Sam and his pack didn't kill him, he would wished they had after Edward and Alice were done with him.

Jacob took a step forward changing into a werewolf. Would he really attack them on there territory in there own house. He could tell he wanted to. It was obvious he still loved Bella. Did he know what I had done, Jasper shudered at the thought.

"Jacob, NO!" snapped Sam.

Jacob growled, but listened. When Sam said something you did it, he was the alpha and he would fight for his respect. Jacob looked down ignoring ht laughs form Jarrod and Paul. Sam stepped forward meeting Edward's gaze.

"Jacob was trespassing, and he will pay for that," Sam sent Jacob a cold harsh look, "But he over heard that Bella wad now a vampire and he came back to tell me. We have always held a truce. If you didn't bite any humans we wouldn't attack you, but now Bella was bitten."

Edward looked at Sam, oddly he respected him, and from what he knew he lived with a human. They both feared for their loved one. Sam had once hurt Emily and Edward had let Jasper bite Bella. He knew what it was like to be him, but that didn't mean that he liked him.

"I know what the treaty says!" snapped Edward. He couldn't believ Sam was reminding him. What did he think he was stupid!

Jasper looked down into his lap, "I truly didn't mean to bite her." his eyes teared up; he couldn't take this much longer. He looked at the four werewolves standing in his doorway they were here to kill them or run them out all because of him.

From the basement Bella cried out in pain. Alice looked alarmed for a second, "I'll go check on her." She said smiling as idea flashed though her mind. She touched her pocket, good her cell was still there.

And in a flash she was gone flying down the stairs whipping out her phone dialing her family as quick as possible. "Emmet, get everyone down her fast, he need you we got a werewolf..." the phone was thrown from her hand. It smashed as it hit the wall. Sam stood there smiling, "I'm not that stupid sweetie." he growled.

The two walked back up stairs in a cold scilence. Alice shrugged at least she had tried. Right?

Sam knew it was his job to enforce the treaty. He had to attack, he had to run them out.

He leapt in the air changing as he went. He grabbed Edward and threw him against the stairs. He cried out in pain. Paul, Jarrod, and Jacob were all now in wolf form snarling at the Cullens. Sam stiffened the other Cullens were getting near; he didn't know if his pack could take on all of the Cullens. The others could here his thoughts and nodded. Sam lunged forward and grabbed Jasper by the shirt. He singled for the others to follow him.

He flew out the door holding onto the struggling Jasper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Cullens ran through the door a minute to late. Emmet looked disappointed, "Where's the fight?"

Alice looked up crying, "The took him, they took Jasper."

**so ya review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Personaly not my favorite chapter, but its not to bad. Please review, will add newest chapter once i get 40 reviews. **Jasper opened his eyes, scarred and alone. For the first night and all of yesterday he had been dragged around by the different werewolves to throw off his scent trail. At one point he was taken far away from Washington.

He slid to the floor, pressing his back to the cold floor. He had given up hope for being found. He had no clue where he was.

But he could just never forget what had happened before he had been taken. He had ruined a perfect relationship. He had taken advantage of Bella. And he hated himself for it.

He tried to forget it, but every time he took a breath or brushed his check the would remind him of Edward. His face was bruised and he wouldn't be surprised it one of his ribs were broken.

He was getting hungry. The only person he saw besides for Sam, Jacob, Jarrod, and Paul was Emily. And if he touched her he knew he would be dead in a flash. But he couldn't ignore the fact that he was starving.

His eyes had lost their golden flecks and he was getting dangerous. They couldn't starve him to death, could they?

Jasper stood up walking around the dark damp basement for the hundredth time. Ever step and inch of wall had been searched by him for an escape route. There was none. The only way in and out was through the stairs, where one of the pack always stood guard.

He looked up at the stairs. It was Sam's watch. Jasper got up his guts and walked over to him.

Sam growled getting ready to transform and rip him apart.

He backed down changing his mind about asking for food. He curled up in a ball away from the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------

Edward passed the room over and over again. Yesterday they had all set out searching for Jasper. But Sam was smart, at one point they had followed a trail all the way to Canada. New trails and scents lead them all over the West coast. They never found him.

The rest of the Cullens sat around the table trying to figure out what to do next. They argued and went over plans, but none of them knew how to find Jasper.

Edward couldn't concentrate, for today was the day Bella would be done with her transformation.

As if summoned by wish the basement door slowly creaked open. Bella's tiny body slipped through the door in one graceful motion.

Edward couldn't help but release a gasp. He had always found her more beautiful than other humans, but now she was perfect. He fought the urge to sweep her into his arms and kiss her ever so softly.

His heart seemed to re-break. He longed for her, but didn't dare move towards her. She starred at the ground ashamed and afraid.

Alice jumped up and embraced her.

"Bella! You look amazing."

Bella smiled and looked at the rest of the family. No one else seemed too happy to see her. They were all there. Rosalie was glaring at her, Emmet wouldn't even look up, and Emse faked a small smile.

"Where is Jasper?" asked Bella curiously.

Edward wrapped his hands into fists. Was that all she cared about. Rosalie threw back her chair, annoyed to death about Bella.

"Home wreaker." She hissed as the shouldered past Bella.

Edward and Emmet laughed under their breaths.

Alice frowned, "Sam and Jacob, the pack, they took him. We spent yesterday trying to him, but we had no luck."

Bella nodded she knew the reservation better then any of them and she knew were each one of them lived. If she ever wanted their respect back she would have to face him.

"I'll be back." Bella turned and ran out the door. It was easier than she thought it would be to doge the trees as she ran and soon she stood at the edge of the reservation; she would find Jasper and bring him home.

-------------------------------------

Jacob, Paul, and Jarrod joined Sam and Emily in the basement, where Jasper was being kept. It was the basement of Emily's house. Sam figured no one would think to look there.

But then on one of the patrols Sam sent out every hour through the woods Paul and scented vampire.

Now they all stood surrounding Jasper.

They all could hear the front door creak open. By this point Jacob could smell the stench of vampire strong and hard, but there only seemed to be one of them. Would they really only send out one vampire to face all of them?

The basement door opened slowly. And down the stairs Bella walked. Each stepped seemed almost like a dance. She gracefully slid over each step barley touching each one.

She had gone though the transformation. Her skin was slightly paler. Her eyes were soft and golden. Her long, straight, brown hair fall into her face. She was beautiful.

The room was silent all of them were shocked by her beauty and her appearance. Why had they sent a single untrained vampire to face a pack of werewolves?

"Damn." Whispered Paul. Jacob whirled around and punched him the arm. She was an enemy now. And she was trespassing; it was there job to kill her.

Jacob transformed into and wolf, soon followed by the rest of the pack. Each wolf snarling ready to lunge at Bella.

Sam stepped forward about to attack Bella, when Japer sprang from his spot on the ground. He grabbed Emily and dragged her into a tight embrace. She let out a frightening squeal and everyone looked over to see Jasper placing his teeth on Emily's neck. Ready to bite down changing this wolf loving girl into a vampire.

Sam looked defeated. He quickly transformed, "Jasper, please." His eyes burned as tears streamed down his face. He didn't want to lose Emily. He reached out to her in hopeless love.

In that second Jacob lunged at Bella wrapping his massive jaws around Bella's throat. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She was to far gone, she had betrayed his love and he could never look into her beautiful face again with out thinking of all the times she had let him down. He was ready to kill her on command.

**Please review, will add newest chapter once i get 40 reviews. So do you really think Jasper will change Emilt ruining the love between her and Sam? Would Jacob really kill Bella if Sam told him too? And will Edward and Bella ever get back together if Bella does live?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is shorter than some of the other ones. Once i have 50 reviews ill post the next chapter. 1 review to go!**

Bella gasped as Jacob jaws enclosed around her neck, making it hard for her to breathe. Then the smell hit her, she turned her eyes to where Jasper stood embracing Emily.

Her human scent over whelmed her. Then she noticed Sam.

He looked so depressed, if his beloved girlfriend became a vampire they would be expected to hate each other. She looked around and spotted Paul and Jarrod, who were flanking Sam on each side ready to attack when ordered.

Jasper smiled crookedly. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. He had to get out of here with Bella some how and he planned on using Emily. He knew Sam would do anything for her.

"Okay Sam," said Jasper slyly, "Get Jake to release Bella and promise to let us go and not to hunt any of us down."

Sam tightened he knew the elders would hate him if he did this, but he couldn't let Emily suffer. He nodded to Jacob. "Deal."

Jacob slowly released his grip on Bella's neck. Bella fidgeted, the scent was drawing her towards Emily. She smelled so delicious.

Jasper held tight to Emily and slowly walked towards the stairs. When he was a few steps away he released Emily and turned to run up the stairs.

Then what happened next seemed like a flash. Bella lunged at Emily. The scent had plagued her. She hadn't been around any other humans before and it was only natural to attack her.

Sam was the first to react. He leapt catching Bella in the air throwing her hard against the stone wall. Bella let out a small scream. Sam's claws were on Bella's shoulders pressing her hard into the cold floor.

Bella fought him trying to through him off, but he was huge, a massive werewolf with a vengeance. Sam knew he was expected to kill a vampire. Why not her? She had attacked Emily and if it wasn't for him she would have bit her.

He almost felt bad for what he had to do, "Sorry Bella."

He lowered his jaws and wrapped them tightly around her soft neck.

"No." whimpered Jasper from the stairs, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

Sam slowly closed in his jaws soon she would be dead and all of this would be over. Sam closed his eyes regaining his composer. He took and deep breath, but before he could sink in the final bite, he was thrown from Bella.

Jacob stood there snarling, "Back off Sam."

In that second Jasper grabbed Bella and they flew from the house leaving Jacob to face Sam alone.

Sam was shocked how dare he! Sam lunged at him. The two rolled on the ground biting and fighting. Sam was stronger and better trained, for he was the alpha. He pinned Jacob to the ground. Sam roared coldly, "Now you will pay for this."

Sam sunk his claws deep into Jacob's flesh.

**Will Sam kill Jacob? Will Jacob be thrown out of the pack? Will Bella and Edward get back together? Will Bella be able control herself? Once i have 50 reviews ill post the next chapter. 1 review to go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review. I will add the next story onc ei have 65 reviews! Thats a challange! So review if you want another chapter!**

Bella squirmed as she heard Jacob cry out in pain. Jasper grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs. She tried to fight him. She broke free of his grip and she leapt down the few stairs to were Jacob lay.

She ran, embracing Jacob. She rose up and tried pushing Sam off. It was hopeless. She felt so weak and useless. Sam snarled threatening to attack her again.

Jasper flew down the stairs and dragged Bella out of the house. She fought and screamed the whole way about how they had to save Jacob. Jasper whirled around sick of dealing with her. He smacked her across the face his eyes burning into hers.

"Why did you do that?" she screamed.

Jasper grunted, "I just saved your life, you should be happy."

Bella laughed, "The basement must have screwed with your brain. I just saved your ass back there! I should just have let Sam have you. Your family didn't seem in much of a rush to help you!"

Her words stabbed Jasper, why was it Bella that had found him. Were they even searching for him? Had they left him to die in the clutches of the La Push wolf pack?

They were off the reservation in seconds and were heading quickly hope. They reached there house in less than a minute. The two stepped in the door.

The emotions flared. No one knew how to react. But of course it was Alice who broke the awkward silence.

"Jasper!" she ran to him embracing him in a huge hug.

He jumped back and gasped grabbing his side. "Sorry, my ribs kill." He said glaring at Edward from the corner of his eye.

Edward glared right back, threatening to break another one.

--------------------------

Jacob rolled over thrusting his hind legs into the soft underbelly of Sam. Sam leapt of still growling.

"You will pay for this Jake. You just made the whole pack seem weak. It up to you to explain what happened to the council. Because I sure as Hell that I am not gonna tell Billy that his son attacked me to protect another vampire! " roared Sam. "You know what you're out of this pack unless you can prove you can do better. Leave, get out."

Jacob wanted to punch him so bad, but he knew it would only make it worse. He trudged up the stairs and headed back to his house trying to think of what he would say to his father and the rest of the reservation.

Jacob walked though the door and Billy looked up excited, "So did you ever kill that Cullen you captured."

"No, dad. He got away." Jacob said staring at his feet.

"How did a wolf pack get defeated by a single vampire?" fumed Billy.

"Well Bella came and tried to bite Emily and Sam attacked her." He said looking up hoping his father would understand how he felt.

"Good for Sam, that's why he is in charge of the pack." Billy smiled proudly, "So did you capture Bella then?"

"No, she got away too." Jacob confessed.

"How did that happen?!?" screamed Billy, "How did Sam not get a hold of Bella?"

"Well I sort of, umm… attacked Sam when he was about to kill Bella." He looked up his eyes clouding with tears, "He would have killed her."

Billy reached over and threw a lamp at his son, "How dare you Jacob."

Jacob dodged the lamp easily. It smashed behind him sending shards around the room.

Billy glowered at Jacob, "You should be ashamed, you embarrass the family name," Billy paused his arms shaking with anger, "Get out of here. I don't want you to speak to me until you kill one of them! Just go. Get out, leave."

For the second time that day Jacob had been told to get out and leave. He clutched his hands into fists. He would prove it to them all that they should have kept him.

Jacob turned away from his screaming father and walked out the door. He knew he had to regain his father and the pack's trust. He ran as fast as he could through the reservation. He had to kill one the Cullens and he looked forward to ripping Edward to shreds. It seemed a win win situation.

**Please review. I will add the next story once i have 65 reviews! Thats a challange! So review if you want another chapter! Will Jacob ever regain the trust of his father? How bout the pack? Will Jacob be able to kill Edward? If they fight who will Bella cheer for? Will Jasper and Alice ever get back togetehr? And the question thats bugging everyone will Bella and Edward ever get back together? **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a short chapter, bu ti thought you would rather somthing short than nothing sorry i only had a few mins. to write this! Hope you still like it. I want reviews so please review my story thanks tons!**

Alice turned to Bella giving her a tight hug, "Thank-you for finding him." Her smile illuminated across the room.

Bella stepped back and gasped. Visions flashed though her head. She saw Jacob as a werewolf lunging and attacking Edward.

The others turned to look at her.

"I just saw a vision, Jacob was attacking Edward." Bella looked down at her feet.

Alice jumped up and down excited, "You have the same power as me!" squealed Alice. Then she got serious. She closed her eyes for a second then opened them, "She is right. Jacob plans on attacking us."

Edward walked over and placed his hand awkwardly on her shoulder, "Good job." Edward tried to smile warmly, but it wasn't very convincing.

Quickly Bella's mind opened up and started taking in the thoughts of the others around her. Rosalie thought she was a slut, Edward wanted to forgive her, Jasper was embarrassed by her, and the others weren't sure how to react.

Bella smiled, "I know my power, I can share powers with other vampires that I touch. When Edward touched me I could read your thoughts." She said glaring at Rosalie.

She quickly blushed and looked down playing with Emmett's hand.

Emse looked at her, "That a wonderful gift Bella, but now we have a war to fight!"

--------------------------------

Jacob transformed at the edge of the Cullen's property. Luckily he could still here the thoughts of the pack and they could still hear his. Sam, he thought, come to the Cullen's property, we have a battle to win.

Jacob cleared his mind waiting for the reply. Okay, Sam thought, we will be there. Embry and Quil will be coming too, there ready to fight.

Within a minute, the whole pack was at the edge of the Cullen's property. The all moved in quietly, but the second they crossed the property line the house door flew open.

And out poured the whole Cullen family plus Bella. All ready for the battle ahead. Jacob charged forward lunging into the air towards Edward. Edward ran to meet him in the air. The two fell to the ground biting, punching, and thrashing. Both trying to kill the other.

**So the battle has started, between werewolf and vampire. Dont you wish you knew who will win and who kill die? Al coming soon! So review. and do you like Bella's power? oh and i want at least 85 revies! theres a challange that means atleast 15 more reviews before i move on! lol its tourture i know, but lets try for 85!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly this is the last chapter for the next week maybe two [ I'm going to an overnight camp then to the beach! But I want tons of reviews when I get back!**

Bella watched the two she loved roll and tussle in the dirt.

"Come on Edward." She pleaded softly.

She looked around the other werewolf were snarling ready to attack on command. And all at once they dove into the fight.

All of the Cullens rushed into the battle. Biting and tearing at their opponent. Bella lunged at Quil. She felt bad for attacking him, and she noticed him almost shrink away from her. He didn't want to fight either.

Bella punched him heard in the muzzle, before leaping back swiftly. She didn't know how to fight a werewolf!

Only if she could tell what Quil's attack would be. She smiled and dashed quickly to Edward. She brushed his shoulder. And everyone's thoughts rushed at her.

She was back facing Quil in seconds. Now fighting was much easier. She was able to dodge and counter every attack he tried. She smiled slyly just praying that Edward's power didn't leave to soon.

-------------------------------

Edward spat out another mouthful of dirt. Reading Jacob's mind was defiantly fueling him. Now he knew Jacob planned on killing him and all of his family, even Bella.

He had no clue now anyone else was doing. At one point he felt the soft brush of Bella's fingers.

And after that Jacob was trying twice as hard to kill him. But it was reassuring to feel Bella's touch.

Edward snapped out of it as Jacob leapt onto his stone hard chest and dug his claws in. Edward let out a small cry.

He struggled to get up, but he couldn't He couldn't over power Jacob. He looked up into his killer's face and could make out his smug grin.

----------------------

"Shit." Bella mumbled. She had lost Edward's power. Great, she thought, now how was she supposed to fight Quil? She looked over at Edward to see how far he was away.

Then she noticed Jacob standing over him ready to kill Edward. She leapt and darted as fast as she could. She lunged at Jacob. Crashing into his body as hard as she could.

The sound was loud and everyone stopped to look up for a second as Bella rolled into Jacob, throwing his off of the gasping Edward.

Bella tore away from Jacob before he could harm her. She raced to Edward. She embraced him in a warm hug, maybe their last. He smiled down at her quickly.

Bella caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She felt herself being thrown through the air. And by the time she looked back at Edward he and Jacob were back on the ground thrashing and fighting.

Bella looked around for anyone who needed help. She thanked God there was one more vampire than werewolf. She saw Alice struggling to fight off Paul.

Bella ran over and socked Paul hard in the face; she had never really liked him.

Alice jumped up giving Bella a thankful glance. Then they both dove in at Paul hoping that they would leave some damage.

----------------------

Paul struggled to keep both of the vampires off him. He managed to toss of Bella. Then he pounced on the other one. He snapped at her neck, but she moved quickly. He ended up biting her shoulder.

She let out a squeal of pain, but Paul couldn't help but to feel bad, but he would have no regrets for killing her. He bent down wrapping his jaws around her delicate neck.

Then he felt a strong stinging in his neck, then another. Both of them were attached to his neck sucking the blood away from him. He tried to knock them off, but he just couldn't. He felt a shudder go through his body and it was all over in a second. And the last words he ever heard was from Bella. He could barley make it out, he barley caught the two soft words, "I'm sorry." She said before he slowly faded into death.

---------------------------

Bella whispered her apology then stepped back. She couldn't believe she had just helped murder Paul.

She heard all the others gasp. The battle broke apart and they all gathered around Paul's lifeless body. Edward wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her in close to him.

Jacob looked up eyes hard and cold as ice. Bella had to look away.

"You will pay Bella; I will never forgive for this murder." Jacob spat

Then the pack turned away carrying there friends dead body.

Bella gasped, forever would his words haunt her. The last word he spoke echoed in her head, "Murder." She said out loud. She shocked her self. And she fell back into edward's right grip.

**Well that's all for now folks. Don't worry there will be more! But when I come back I want 100 reviews! Okay it's probably unrealistic, but why not try right? Hope you liked it! So Edward and Bella are becoming closer again! But how will Bella handel being a murderer? Will the pack come pack for revenge? **


	12. Chapter 12

Edward caught Bella. He led her into the house and placed her on the couch.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Emse and I have decided to leave you four together to talk this through. You four have a problem that you need to work out." Carlisle spoke softly.

Edward tightened. Did they really trust him with Jasper? Ha, he thought, they must be crazy.

Emse gave Edward a hard stare, "We will stay near by just incase there is any trouble with werewolves." Or with Edward and Jasper she thought.

-----------------

Edward watched the other file out of the house. They waved good-bye.

Edward turned to face the three remaining others.

Bella looked confused and hurt, Jasper look scarred, and Alice was wondering why she was here.

"So," Jasper said weakly, "What you guys want to talk about."

He was hoping they would just ignore the last few days and move on, but no, not Edward.

"What do we want to talk about!" stormed Edward, "What do you mean what do we want to talk about!"

Jasper sank back into the chair as both Alice and Edward glared at him coldly.

"Well let's see we can talk about how Bella left me the night of our wedding day because she just couldn't stand becoming a vampire right then and there, or we could…" Edward yelled before being interrupted.

"Talk about how Edward never came after me, never tried to stop me. Let me leave, or how you yelled at me once we got there. Bringing up Jacob dragging him into everything." Bella yelled back.

She looked up her eye burning trying to hold back the tears that were leaking from her eyes Alice gave Edward an evil glare then went to sit next to Bella wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

Edward didn't care, Edward didn't stand down.

"Oh I came to find you. And I found you all right and you didn't seem too depressed to me. And trust me if I hadn't come Jasper here wasn't planning to stop, I just wish I could have read your mind, I could only see part of your smile through Jasper's head." Edward just couldn't stop. He could feel his body trembling as he had been trying to deny everything for the past few days, but it was inevitable.

Jasper blushed, as Alice pulled away from Bella.

Bella looked up hurt. She bravely stepped forward. She reached out touched his hand. She tried to smile, but his hard face overwhelmed here. "But I love you Edward." She cried softly.

"I loved you too." Edward said coldly. Before you were such a slut, Edward thought cruelly. He pulled back with a frown.

Bella's face dropped.

"Shit." Edward murmured. "I forgot you had that power."

"I am not a slut." Bella whispered sternly.

Yes you are, thought Alice.

Bella glared at her, "Fine I'm a home wreaking slut. There are you happy now." She turned glaring at all of them, "It would be better if I just left."

Bella turned towards the door. She grasped the doorknob in her hand and turned it slowly. Would Edward let her leave again? She took a step out into the night air.

She stepped forward ready to run, run far far away. Away from the Cullens away from the werewolves.

She leapt forward, but couldn't move. She felt a cold hard grip on her shoulder.

It was Edward. "I love you too."

They embraced warmly. Memories of all the good times flooded back to them. Bella just smiled as she stood in the porch light guarded by Edward's strong cold embrace. He brushed her face and pressed his cold lips tenderly against hers.

**This might be the last chapter. If you want me to keep going review that you want more, or do you want me to write a whole different story? Review and tell me!**


	13. Foot Note

I'm going to write on more chapter to finish everything up. It might take sometime, but I promise to start writing it now. I will solve everythng i can in one simple chapter. Thanks for staying with me on my first stroy! Thanks

-BB


	14. THE END!

Bella stepped back, "What the hell was that for?" she demanded in a soft whisper.

Edward look longingly into her eyes, "I couldn't have lived with out you, my life has revolved around you so much for these past years, and Bella I just cant let you go, I'm to selfish."

Bella shook her head, "Don't say that, you're not selfish. I ruined everything; I was trying to hurt you. I'm such a horrible person. I'm so sorry."

"Its okay Bella, we will work it all out."

Alice turned her gaze back to Jasper; he had seemed too young almost afraid of Edward's wrath. Truthfully she was too.

Jasper mumbled softly, "Sorry Alice."

Alice had been hurt during this but she smile weakly back, "We weren't going out anymore remember?"

Jasper nodded, "No I guess not."

He got up as Edward and Bella were talking things through. He sat down next to Alice, then lifted her up and placed her on his lap. "I love you Alice."

He kissed her gently on the lips. "I missed you so much; it was stupid to ever think we didn't need each other."

Alice smiled, "I love you too Jasper." She leaned in and kissed him back.

Jasper pulled back and lifted her off his lap. He stood her up straight and bent down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "Alice will you marry me?"

Alice didn't hesitate. "Oh Jasper, of course!"

Jasper placed the ring on her finger and it glowed in the soft porch light. Alice and Jasper walked out hand and hand to where Bella and Edward stood.

Edward already knew and Bella was smiling brightly, they had both seen it happen. They stood there together all the tension gone. Friends at last.


End file.
